A Moment in Time
by Farfollow
Summary: Spirit World had began to move with King Enma's new orders yet there are many that are not happy with that plan and many powerful enemies that oppose Spirit World. The Spirit detectives will find their loyalty challenged while Kagome will find herself in the middle of being the deciding factor, once again, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Disclaimer: Totally don't own either Yu yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome growled from the arms of a certain overbearing inu-yokai and kicked, "Sesshoumaru this isn't fair!"

Said demon as he allowed an amused smirk to slip, not even glancing down at the angry miko in his arms. She had been protesting the entire way from the village, throwing out threats and curse words that she had no doubt picked up from his brother, "It is not up for discussion, miko."

She let out a string of sparkling new curse words as her struggles started anew and Sesshoumaru vowed to have a special talk with his dear younger brother. The subject would consist of gutting and the proper technique on how to flay the skin of a certain male organ should filth sprout from that mouth of his and infected the rest of their pack.

She squirmed, her aching joints and lethargic limbs protesting at every turn, "Dammit! You can't just make my decisions for me! It was an accident, okay? A complete fluke!" They were close and her anger starting to dissipate into anxiety as she felt the familiar humming power of the well.

Sesshoumaru paused in his steps and finally gave her a dry look, "Accidents such as that should not happen so frequently."

She gave him a sheepish grin, "Well they won't now! Demons have their own world from the humans now! That was the point!" Sesshoumaru's dry look intensified and she blanched. It's what she had said three months ago when she had created the Makai, a world specifically made for demons. It was a work in progress of course; she was still trying to work out the kinks. Even with her new found power she had noticed that she had been unable to enforce the barrier on the more powerful demons, certain spirits, dark priestesses, and creatures that she could not really define.

"Miko, you know as well as I do that this is the best option for us. You are in constant danger here," She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by another look, "The rest of the pack is in constant danger while you are here." Her mouth snapped shut, shame and guilt flooded her scent. He didn't want to use that against her, but it was the truth.

Once Kagome had erected the barrier, she allowed her defenses to fall too much. Stronger demons had come after the Shikon jewel with her presentation of its power, using anything against her to get it. The village, her friends, her kit, everything had been fair game. Even with his power, he could not protect her day and night, the enemies that they faced now were stronger than they first thought. To properly take care of her he needed to prepare, he needed time.

The so called 'history books' she had provided for him wouldn't hurt either.

Sesshoumaru resumed his path, looking up from the deflating girl in his arms, "Do not blame yourself for things that you cannot control, Miko." Finally breaking through the thick trees, they walked into the open clearing that held the time traveling well.

The trees swayed in a gentle breeze, the grass tickling the bottom of the old wooden well. Birds chirped, the sun settled behind fluffy white clouds, but the beauty of this day was lost to her. "How can I not?" She covered her face miserably with her hands, "I try to do a good thing and all I do is create more troubles."

Sesshoumaru stopped beside the well and deposited Kagome to sit carefully on the lip, "You're family does not, do you not trust their judgment?" She sighed, looking up at the demon lord and his flawless logic. This was why it was hard to argue with him, and most of the time it was infuriating. First he had her angry beyond all reason, slapped in the face would guilt before feeling loved.

"Of course I trust them. But how can you make me leave? Shippou is still just a kid! Sango is pregnant and ready to give birth at any moment! Twins again Sesshoumaru! Twins!" She realized that she was babbling, waving her hands for emphasis, "How can you make me miss my son's childhood or one of my sister's happiest moments?" Kagome pleaded, tugging on his clawed hand with tears welling up in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her for a moment before tugging her up into a firm hug, "You must trust my judgment Miko, it will be hard for you but you know that this is the right move. It will only be an instant, but for us it will be more than five hundred years for us."

Kagome sighed and snuggled into his fluffy tail, "You can't protect me from everything Sesshoumaru. Don't forget what I've become." She felt guilty again, but breathing in his scent and being surrounded by his deliciously comforting yōki calmed her nerves.

Sesshoumaru smirked, tugging her back to put their foreheads together in a small act of open affection. "You forget who you are speaking to, miko."

Kagome blinked, biting her lip to keep from bursting into sobs. He was serious about this, sending her away 500 years into the future and away from her loved ones. He was right though, she had never sensed any demonic threats in the future like in the feudal era. As much as she wanted to stay, it would be better for her to disappear from this time. His stupid logic again.

"Just because you're 'thee Sesshoumaru'" Said dog demon gave her a raised eyebrow at her air quotation marks, "doesn't mean you can build an empire completely safe from every threat imaginable in just five hundred years." She teased, a sad smile spreading on her lips at the dry look he gave her. Damn dog demons, making her cry!

"Do not forget who you are miko. You have a pack that loves you, no matter what you become." Cocky dog demons, how did she ever get mixed up with them?

He finally pulled back at her snuffles, taking her hands and helping her over the lip of the well. She looked down into the bone filled bottom of the well before tightening her grip on his hands, "You're going to be there in the future right? To catch me?"

Sesshoumaru eased her back towards the well, loosening his grip on her hands despite her desperate clinging, "This Sesshoumaru promises."

She leaned forward, tugging one hand free and thrusting her pinky at him, "Pinky promise!" Kagome frowned at his frown, "I do not doubt you, but this is how you seal a promise! Now pinky promise!"

He hooked his massive clawed pinky in her tiny one, "This Sesshoumaru pinky promises." Her ridiculous future 'facts' never ceased to baffle him.

"Take care of everyone." Kagome held back the wave of tears that threatened to overwhelm her, nodding in acceptance of his promise and finally noticing the small gathering of people that had gathered at the base of the clearing. Her family and friends, looking on with tearful acceptance. She gave them a brave smile and leaned back, "Damn right." Her smile turned into a grin at his warning look, "Goodbye Fluffy-sama."

She let go of his claws just in time, laughing as the blue light engulfed her and swallowed the sound of his growl. Tendrils of blue light took ahold of her, wrapping her in a safe and fuzzy warm feeling that went straight to her core. With a delighted smile and outstretched her arms subconsciously and looked down, awaiting to be caught by her angry Inu demon Lord. The blue light brightened in one last burst before dimming until it was pitch black and her feet touched the soft dirt of the bottom of the well.

Kagome blinked, feeling herself sink into the loose dirt before she frowned.

She was alone and it wasn't right. He would never break his word.

Something was definitely wrong.

Looking up, she searched for the golden orbs twinkling down at her but she found none, only the top of a wooden well shack. Hurriedly, she stretched out her senses while climbing up the wells ladder, hauling herself over the lip and looking around. He was supposed to be here!

Slamming open the shacks door, the sunlight slapped her in the face and made her squint. There was her mother standing by what could only be her younger brother, he had shot up like a weed.

"Kagome!" Souta rushed her, half tackling her with a silly grin on his face while their mother followed closely behind him. She had mere seconds before Souta's bear hug was replaced by the familiar warm arms, "Welcome home Kagome. We missed you."

She leaned into her mother's hug and sighed, "I'm sorry Momma, it took longer than we thought."

Souta, having a good five inches on her now snorted and ruffled her hair just like she used to do with him, "We know squirt, no worries."

Kagome bit back a laugh and pulled away from Rei Higurashi to give her brother an appraising look, "When did you get so tall?"

"Now now," Rei chided gently, a bright smile on her face as she started to lead Kagome towards the house, "We are going to have a nice family get together with no teasing." Kagome smiled back at her mother, leaning into the arm around her shoulders and taking a look around.

"Although, Kagome," Her mother's tone turned serious, and for a moment she felt younger than she was, "After tonight's family dinner we are going to have a serious discussion about what happened on your journey in the past. No buts either."

Rei gave her daughter a look of steel, making Kagome sigh and tilt her head, "Momma, I know I know you an explanation why I was gone for so long-"

"Oh no, we know why you were gone sis. Sesshoumaru told us."

Kagome paused, looking at her brother in utter confusion now as they stepped through the front door, "Wait, what? Sesshoumaru?"

Rei lead them towards the kitchen while giving her daughter a frown, "Yes, Sesshoumaru visited us the last day we saw you leave. He has shared with us what you were doing in the past, and assured us that you would return today. Why do you think we met you outside the well house?"

Kagome's favorite food filled her nose, making her stomach grumble quietly in happiness as having Udon soon. But as soon as they enter the kitchen, she felt a spike of yōki that hit her senses abruptly, causing her to stop and swivel her eyes onto the figure who was calmly enjoying a cup of tea.

"Oh he did, did he?" Kagome gave the black haired man in a black suit a dry look. There was no mistaking it, even before he looked up with his amber eyes that flashed smug amusement towards her she knew that this was Sesshoumaru. He hadn't cut his hair, and he did look good with it braided. She focused for a moment before having to rub her eyes at the double reflection. Sitting below this human disguise was the same silver haired dog demon of the west, but it hurt her brain to see double like that.

"Yes, he was kind enough to explain many things." Rei said, and Kagome couldn't help but feel something ominous in the air, "But before we get into that, much has changed while you have been away and tonight is going to focus on having you back now."

Rei ran her hand down her daughter's head and planted a kiss on her forehead, "We have lots of good news. Souta, help me in the kitchen?"

For the first moment of silence, Kagome frowned at Sesshoumaru, crossing her arms over her chest in disapproval, only to be met with amusement and a smirk, "Welcome home, Miko."

She inwardly groaned. She knew something was wrong, and Sesshoumaru was to blame.

Damn dog demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Totally don't own either series.

* * *

Yusuke walked through the portal Botan had made, slumped and hands in his pockets. He had been enjoying a peaceful lunch with his wife, something that was a rare occasion with them taking over the restaurant from his in laws and with twin boys, when Botan had rushed in. It was apparently an emergency, and with the promise to get reimbursed a ridiculous amount from Koenma's account, he had agreed to go with Keiko's very angry blessing.

If Koenma showed his face at their house right now, the prince would be stomped by his very human, very gorgeous wife. He'd pay any price to see it. Anything.

Hiei followed behind him with a bored look. He had been Botan's first stop but he had no room to really argue. He had a contract to fulfill. Finding him hadn't been hard, the quiet demon tended to stay close to Kurama's home.

Yusuke's frustration was put on pause as they were not in Koenma's office as they were usually were transported; they were in the greeting room at the bottom of Spirit World's investigations palace. The ceiling was highly vaulted and the normally busy room was almost silent, despite the ogres running around in samurai-inspired armor. Many were rushing out the front door, guarding and glancing out the windows with anxiousness flowing off them.

The real surprise though was their so called boss, slumped sloppily in a chair and breathing hard in the middle of the room. The pacifier was in his cradled shaky hands pulsing with energy.

Not too far from Koenma was an orb of the same pulsing power, where within the orb was wrapped around an angry looking girl with twin braids. She glared at the prince while at the same time looking slightly bored.

Yusuke whistled, swaggering over to Koenma and giving him a look over, "Yo, Toddler, what's up? Who's the chick?"

Botan slapped her oar over Yusuke's head, sending him a withering look, "You moron! Don't break his concentration! He's using a miniature version of the Ma Fu Kan to keep her in there!"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, sending a dirty look over at Botan before looking at the demoness in the orb. She glared at him back with her dark ruby eyes, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms and turned up her nose. She had on a blue pants with and a white top, covered by armor and a wispy yellow sash.

He raised an eyebrow, double checking his senses and making sure about what he felt. She didn't feel that threatening, If anything she was a B Class demon at most. What was the problem here and why did it take Koenma of all people to contain her?

"Yusuke, Hiei," Koenma looked up, tired and panting harder, "You two are going to have to subdue her. Under no circumstances is she to get away!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, looking to Hiei who wasn't interested, "What's so important about-"

The windows and front door of the palace shook before they slammed open, making everyone in the room jump and a certain demoness smirk, showing a raging storm outside. Dark thick clouds boomed with thunder as lightening streaked across the sky, small whirl winds started to pick up in every direction.

Koenma started to curse, surprising Yusuke even more, "We haven't even moved her yet and they're here! Botan!"

Botan jumped onto her oar with a mega-phone appearing in her hand, "Ogres to defensive positions! Archers into the towers!"

"It's not going to do you any good," The demon woman in the orb lightly tapped the barrier to test it's durability, "You might as well let me go so you don't end up with a fancy castle like this smashed to rubble."

"Cocky, aint we pigtails?" Yusuke snorted before jerking a thumb in her direction and giving Koenma a no-nonsense look, "Who is this and why is she important?" Yusuke spared the girl another glance and tilted his head as he found her scowling at him. She took ahold of the katana strapped to her hip and drew the blade. She took a halfhearted stab at the barrier before breaking out into a sly grin that made Yusuke narrow his eyes.

"Burūsandā!" Blue electricity leapt from the blade, blinding everyone in the room and making Yusuke squint to try and see. In the corner of his eye he saw Koenma yelp and fly backwards, but he couldn't pay attention to that when a dark blur was racing forward towards him. Leaping backwards, he narrowly avoided getting sliced in half.

The light disappeared and where he once stood was the cocky smirking demoness, her eyes no longer trained on Yusuke. Hiei stood sword to sword with her as they pushed against each other, "You're fast!" She said, pushing off from Hiei's sword and gaining some distance, "And cute! This is going to be fun!"

She lowered her sword and readied herself to lunge forward when a deep roar echoed through the loud storm, echoing off the walls of the palace and making the windows and door shake hard enough off their hinges.

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke growled, chancing a glance out the door only to have his jaw drop at the sight. A large red dragon in the distance, it's massive body coiled throughout the dark clouds and it's gleaning multi-rows of teeth shining in the lightening, "A dragon?!" Why the hell was there a dragon in spirit world?! It was advancing on the palace bringing dark clouds that birthed tornadoes in all directions.

Hiei didn't dare look away from the demoness to gawk like the idiot beside him, instead he pounced from his position and didn't give the demoness a chance to attack. He went on the offensive, slashing and lunging at her at top speed to keep her on the defensive and pushing her back.

Just as her foot hit the wall, she growled and pushed off, meeting Hiei mid swing and giving him a saucy grin, "You're good for being so cute." She pushed him back with surprising strength and swung her blade, "Shinkū maki hi-ge!" Blue electricity sprouting out from the blade, thin tendrils slicing through the air towards Hiei at an alarming speed and at the last minute he dodged to the side, narrowly escaping. He could literally feel the electricity in the air and the pressure as the attack flew by him, making his hair stand even straighter on end and his fingers tingle. The side of the palace blew out, smoke filling the air and making it hard to breath.

"Ha!" Yusuke leapt onto the back of the demoness, grabbing her sword hand and tackling her down to the ground in a hard slam, "Gottcha!" But as they landed on the floor, her body poofed into a cloud of smoke and Yusuke collided with the hard stone floor with a groan. Pushing himself back up, he gave a disbelieving look down under him, where a tiny acorn with googly eyes lay, laughing up at him? What the hell?

"Idiot!" Hiei growled, running towards the door and down the steps. There she was, making a break for it and throwing electricity balls at the ogres dumb enough to try and stop her. Halfway down the steps she used the fountain in the center of the stair landing to leapt high into the air. Tiny wheels of flame burst to life at her ankles, rocketing her fast into the air in the blink of an eye and towards the massive red dragon in the distance just as Hiei landed on the fountain and gave one last slice, catching the tip of her sash and barely getting a sliver of it in his miss.

Hiei growled, glaring at the retreating coward of a woman. High in the air, she paused and whirled around, giving the fire-ice apparition a wink before diving into the clouds and the storm starting to rage full force now. Freezing rain poured down from the sky to obscure view, the clouds grew thicker and the wind was now strong enough it pushed most of the ogres flat onto the ground and the dragon in the distance vanished leaving only howling wind.

Yusuke snarled at the still laughing acorn, slamming his foot down on the stupid googly eyed trick before rounding on Koenma. He had reverted to his infant form, and Botan was standing next to him looking worried. Behind the young prince a deep crater in the wall made it clear that Koenma had taken a rather hard hit for a none-fighter such as himself, and Botan looked like she was going to pass out she was so worried.

"You got some explaining to do." He stalked up to the prince, Hiei flashing in behind him. Both demon focused their attention on the toddler, who sighed and kicked a rock in agitation.

"Sir! Sir!" George came running up to them, looking worse for wear as he was covered in bruises and holding what looked like a broken elbow, "The vault! It's been broken into!"

Koenma groaned, wishing his life had just ended here while sending Botan into a worried fit.


End file.
